Watching You Watch Him
by daughterofhorses
Summary: Severus Snape loved Lily Evans, but in their last year at Hogwarts he noticed how her gaze followed someone through every move he made. Only one sided Snape/Lily, the story is really Lily/James. Songfic to Watching You Watch Him by Eric Hutchinson


**I don't own Harry Potter**

**I don't own the song which is by Eric Hutchinson**

**Allow me to clarify some things, first, I don't generally write song fics, though I may include a line or two of a song.**

**Second, I am not a Severus/Lily fan, I love Lily and James. Personally I think they are the perfect couple. However, every time I hear this song, I think of Snape so I felt I had to write this. That said, I have nothing against Snape, well now. I admit, I hated him until the last book, in a he is a nasty villain but he still makes me laugh. I mean, how can you hate Snape after watching A Very Potter Musical. I just never though he was right for Lily, just like Peeta and Katniss. If Snape had won Lily I would hate him just as if Gale had won Katniss, I wouldn't mind Peeta.**

**Third, this is not my favorite song, this isn't even close to my favorite, but it fit.**

* * *

**_I love you_**

**_From the bottom of my heart_**

Severus Snape stared at the red head across the Great Hall. She was smiling and laughing with her friends. Her beautiful green eyes, sparkling with happiness.

He remembered when he had been the one to make them sparkle that way, like a scintillating emerald. Yet he had ruined his chances with her, a long time ago.

**_And that's not gonna change but things look grim_**

**_When I am watching you watch him_**

But as he watched her gaze snapped to the opening doors, to that boy. Potter, laughing and joking with his friends. Pushing each other around as they entered the Hall.

He couldn't miss the way her gaze lingered on him and the small smile that graced her face at the sight of him. A smile that he had been seeing quite frequently since the year started.

**_I give you_**

**_The best a man can hope to give_**

**_But I'm not feeling brave chances are slim_**

**_When I am watching you watch him_**

If he was a Gryffindor he would have confessed how he felt years ago. But unlike Potter, he was a coward, a snake, the opposite of what she liked. As proved for her blush as he greeted her good morning.

**_Ohhh What is left to learn_**

**_When he would let you crash and burn_**

**_He never gives attention but you still yearn_**

He almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Last year, it had been Potter staring wistfully, and every year before that. He had made a fool of himself, trying to win her affection and it had backfired on him. This year he had let up, he had a girlfriend who was currently sauntering over to greet him good morning.

**_Where do I fit in_**

**_When I am watching you watch him_**

Until this year, she had hated him and until two years ago, he had been her best friend. He had stood a chance with the redhead, but he had been stupid enough to ruin it. And then Potter had to go and grow up, well for him, and she went and fell for him.

**_God only knows why I still wait around_**

**_Except I hate to see you cry_**

He hadn't missed the way she winced every time they kissed. How she had run quickly from the room. Making hurried excuses to hide the tears that were beginning to spill from her eyes, when she had discovered they were together, and when he had called her one of his closest friends.

**_And I need you_**

**_But there are things I cannot do_**

**_I want you_**

**_When he's playing all his games_**

**_And it gets hard to tell who's the victim_**

**_When I am watching you watch him_**

His Lily, the one he had lost, the one who James had won. Yet in his gazing at Lily he had missed the looks that were being returned. He had missed the pain-filled looks that James was always sending Lily. Gazing wistfully at her during classes and at meals.

He missed how Potter would stop dead during a quiddich match, just because he saw a glimpse of her red hair.

He missed how he was watching her.

**_And I love you_**

**_Like a broken record plays_**

**_But I'm a windowpane a phantom limb_**

**_When I am watching you watch him_**

There she was, sitting in the stands, her hair whipping in front of her face as she moved to brush it away. Cheering herself hoarse for the players and for a victory for her house. However this time it was different.

Not the way she cheered extra loud when James scored a goal, that had been going on since the first match.

Not the way her eyes followed him even when he was furthest from the ball.

Not the way she gasped in fear every time a bludger came near him.

No, it was the kisses he blew her way after every goal. It was the old jersey she was wearing, the name Potter emblazoned on the back.

It was the spiteful, jealous looks that his ex-girlfriend sent her way.

And it was the way that he shot towards the stands when the seeker, clad in red in gold, lifted his hand over his head in triumph. Sweeping her up into his arm for a long, much to long, victory kiss.

Severus Snape turned away from the sight, it didn't matter how much his heart was breaking. Lily should be happy, he wanted her to be happy. And if Potter made her happy, then he would let Potter make her happy. However much he tore him in two as they gazed at each other, love evident in their eyes.

* * *

**I went to save this and lost it all, I would have had to rewrite the whole thing except somehow refresh save it, thank God.**


End file.
